A Forever of Nevers
by Saphella-Of-Midnight
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. Bella and the Cullens are living happily until Alice has a vision. The Volturi are planning revenge.
1. Alice's vision

**Bella**

Nessie wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and I forced a smile. She looked up at me, concerned, and showed me an image of my own, beautifully worried, face.

"It's nothing, honey," I reassured her.

I heard Jacob's footsteps coming down the path and the stench of wolf filled my nostrils. Nessie had evidently been listening out for him, as she instantly leapt down from my arms and ran to the door.

"Jacob!" she called in her high-pitched voice.

I saw him run the last few steps out of the corner of my eye as I turned away, suppressing the feeling of jealousy that I could never quite banish completely. He picked her up and whirled her round as she laughed happily. As I retreated upstairs in search of better company, I sensed Jake and Nessie both looking at me.

"Mummy's just worried about college," Jake whispered, seemingly unaware that I could hear him. To be fair, I wouldn't be able to if I were still human.

I ran at full speed up the stairs. Alice greeted me outside her room.

"Hey Bella, I've been packing ready to leave," she said brightly. I looked over her shoulder at the five huge suitcases bulging on the floor.

"Hmm," I mumbled, refusing to comment.

"It's been so hard, knowing that I can't take everything I need until we come back to visit your dad," Alice continued. "There are all these wonderful clothes I can't take. Do you think I'll need _four _prom dresses in the first week? I just want to be prepared."

I shrugged noncommittally. Alice sighed and stepped out of the doorway, closing the door behind her.

"Have you even started packing yet?" she asked, accusing. "I didn't see you…"

"Not yet," I admitted. "I've just been busy with… other stuff."

Alice sighed again.

"Come on," she said. "I'll come and help you."

I was just about to give some vaguely plausible excuse, my eyes widening in horror, when she froze suddenly, not breathing, not moving, and not seeing me through her glazed eyes.

"Alice?" I whispered, stepping forwards in concern. She swivelled to face me, her skin seeming even paler than its normal ivory. Her eyes were wide.

"Get everyone in the living room. Now," she said, quiet but commanding.

"What…" I began, but one look at her face convinced me not to continue. I ran at full speed down the stairs.

"Nessie, Jake, living room, now," I said, ignoring their questions as I sprinted through the front door and to my house, running in through the doors and into the bedroom.

"Edward, Alice says to go to the living room," I said, my breath catching as I saw his face again, even after so few hours.

"Why?" he asked, rising calmly and fluidly. Only his eyes betrayed his concern.

I pushed the shield from my mind with difficulty to speed up explanation. He nodded and ran to get Rosalie and Emmett, kissing me quickly as he ran past me. I stood still for a second before forcing my legs into motion and running back to the house. I could hear everyone else's breathing in the living room already, along with Jacob's whispered questions to Carlisle and Jasper hushing him. Alice's pencil scraped along paper with lightning speed as I entered the room. I stood next to Esme, who was standing next to Alice's armchair with concern. Jake's breathing was distractingly loud and irregular as he sprawled on the couch, but I tried to read Alice's expression in vain anyway. I looked sideways at Jasper for clues, but he stared back and I glanced away quickly, embarrassed. Edward opened the door again quietly, followed by Emmett and Rosalie, walking with their arms around each other. Alice finally looked up from her drawing.

"They're coming for revenge," she whispered, holding up a drawing of Aro and Caius, flanked by servants. The sky was dark and walls cut off any escape. And their arms gripped mine tightly.


	2. Decision making

**Hi, here's chapter two. Please review, whether you think it's bad or good!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight**

**Bella**

As I stared at the picture in horror, I heard Edward growl protectively beside me. I flicked my eyes to him and reminded him with my thoughts that growling would do no good before releasing my shield and allowing it to mask my thoughts again.

"Why?" Esme demanded, as trusting as usual. "Why would they want to do that? We haven't done anything to them. Maybe you misinterpreted your vision."

Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward shook their heads.

"They just want a fight," Emmett said.

"They were furious when they had to leave last time. They hate being defeated," Jasper explained. Edward nodded in agreement.

"But we didn't defeat them," Esme protested. "We just showed them that there was no need to fight."

"They see that as a defeat," Edward explained. His fists were clenched tightly and he put his hand protectively on my shoulder.

"What should we do, then?" Rosalie and Carlisle asked Alice at the same time.

"Will we beat them?" Emmett urged her to tell us. She shook her head and I felt Edward tense beside me.

"I can't see," she answered.

"We should gather together the people from last time, shouldn't we?" Carlisle asked. Alice nodded doubtfully.

"Yes, but this time we're asking them to fight, not witness," she said. "And _this_ time they'll be prepared."

"Well, we can beat them again, can't we?" Emmett asked, punching the table lightly for him and leaving a huge dent in it. Esme winced, but didn't comment.

"We've still got the wolves," I pointed out. "And I think everyone from before will still help."

"I can help," Renesmee piped up in her child's voice. Edward, Esme, Jacob and I shook our heads violently.

"Nessie, you're barely a year old," Edward pointed out gently.

"It's too dangerous!" Jacob yelled.

"Remember honey, you don't heal as well as vampires and werewolves," I reminded her. She settled down on Jacob's knee, quietly, obviously annoyed.

"Alice, Jasper," Carlisle urged. "Is there anything else we can do?"

"We can run…" Jasper began slowly. Emmett growled.

"But they'd probably find us," Alice finished for him.

"Couldn't you just make them… not feel like fighting?" Jacob asked Jasper.

"I could try, but it's probably not just their emotions influencing their decision," Jasper told him.

"Make them really scared, too," Jacob commanded. Rosalie glared at him.

"Who made you the boss?" she asked. "You're not even properly part of the family."

Her stress had made her temper even shorter. I smiled despite myself. Although Jacob was probably one of the closest "family friends" we had, he could be annoying sometimes. And he smelled _so _bad.

"What did the blonde..." he began.

"Jacob," Carlisle said sharply. "It's really not the time."

Jacob sighed and lay down, pretending to be asleep. He might insult and annoy the rest of us, but for some reason he respected Carlisle. Rosalie smiled dazzlingly at Carlisle and his mouth twitched in response. All eyes turned to Alice.

"Gather everyone together," she decided finally. "I'll work out a plan."

Jacob snored loudly. All eyes turned to him.

"Is he really asleep?" I whispered to Edward. He nodded.


	3. Worry for Carlisle

**OK, here's Chapter Three. Please read and review!!! Metaphorical cookies for anyone who does! And eternal gratitude!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. But I hate myself for not coming up with it first. :)**

**Edward**

_How can I stop Bella from going to fight the Volturi? _I asked myself again. Her stubborn nature was partly what made me love her, but it would be useful to have the power to make it disappear occasionally. I ran through possible arguments in my head, fully aware that none of them will work. She'd just argue that Alice's visions can change, or that Aro will find her even if she hides, or that they'll harm me to get to her… the list went on. I drummed my fingers on the windowsill absentmindedly, wishing I'd been chosen to go and find the others. Anything would be better than waiting at home for people to turn up, or for something to happen, or for Alice and Jasper to come up with a brilliant plan that I had to help with. I growled quietly in frustration and paced to the wall and then back to the window. I heard Bella walking up the stairs and counted her steps to calm myself.

"Everything all right, love?" she asked, rising up on her toes to kiss me as she joined me at the window. I kissed her back, distractedly at first, but my love for her made me forget all my other worries after a second. As I pulled away, I struggled to remember her question.

"Yes, nothing's happened," I answered. We looked out of the window for a second.

"Is that what the problem is?" she asked.

"What?" I said, turning to face her.

"You're nervous because nothing's happened yet." A smile appeared on her face. She knows when she's right. I nodded reluctantly.

"That's supposed to be good," she reminded me, reaching up to kiss me again. She pulled back this time. "No being overprotective and telling me not to fight," she warned me before I could say exactly that. "You know and I know that I'm needed and that nothing you say can dissuade me, so you might as well keep the peace and not mention it."

"But…" I began to protest, but she silenced me with a kiss. When we reluctantly pulled apart, I looked down into her golden eyes. "What was I saying again?" I asked, and it was worth it to hear her laugh.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go and find Alice and ask if anyone's called."

I followed her obediently down the stairs, only slightly less worried.

Alice's mind was filled with changing futures, but she looked up and smiled when we entered the room. Jasper was sitting on the arm of her chair protectively, thinking of hundreds of different battle plans if it did come to a fight.

"Any ideas?" Bella asked them.

"A few," Jasper answered. "Of course, there are so many possibilities to consider. Aro's still undecided as to how many people they're sending, so it's a bit difficult to plan for every different combination."

Alice nodded in agreement.

"He's considering the first combination again now," she informed Jasper. I saw the "first combination" in her mind and didn't like it. Would it be too much to ask to just send unskilled vampires who couldn't fight? I supposed it would.

"They don't want to openly pick a fight for no reason," Alice continued, "but they really want revenge. If they can persuade us to join, that'll be an added bonus for them. That's probably why…" she trailed off, but I saw what she had been about to say in her mind. That was probably why they were holding Bella in Alice's first vision and not simply trying to kill her. The thought of him forcing her to stand by his side while Chelsea tried to whittle down our relationship and bind Bella to the Volturi repulsed me. I put an arm round Bella's shoulders. If I were still human, I would have been unsteady.

"That's probably why what?" Bella asked, looking first up at me, and then at Alice for answers.

"Nothing," Alice and I answered together. It pained me to lie to her, but I didn't want her to decide there was less risk. The way her mind worked, she'd probably see it as good that they wanted to enslave her rather than imprison her. But they didn't just want to do that. They wanted to change who she was, and I liked her as Bella.

We were saved from Bella pestering us when the phone rang. All of us leapt up at vampire speed in our desire to find out the news, but Bella was closest, so she got there first.

"Hello?" she said while we all stood and listened impatiently.

"Hi, Bella," I heard Rosalie say. Bella's face lit up.

"Rose!" she cried. I shook my head. I knew that both of our relationships with Rosalie had improved infinitely in the last few weeks, but she still wasn't usually that delighted to hear her voice.

"Hi," Rosalie repeated. "We've found all the people on our list and they're all coming. We're going to drive back at full speed now, so we'll see you there. We haven't heard from Carlisle and Esme yet though. We've tried calling them, but their phone's off. It's probably nothing, they've probably just forgotten about it or something, but…"

My concern was reflected in my siblings' and my wife's expressive eyes.

"Okay, if you do hear anything, call us," Bella said, struggling to remain calm. I felt her panic through Jasper and held her in my arms.

"Will do," Rosalie said shortly. "See you."

"See you," Bella mumbled, hanging up the phone.

There was a long pause.

"It'll be fine…" Alice began, but she broke off and stared unseeingly at the wall. I watched her vision as she did in horror. She soon looked back at us, staring into all of our eyes in turn.

"It might not be fine," she amended, her voice even higher than usual. "But it probably will…" She ran out of the house and towards the garage, the rest of us at her heels.


	4. No Proper Goodbye

**Hi everyone, here's the next chapter. Thanks to twilightgal101 and Sabrinabinanina for your reviews! Sorry it's a bit short. I'll write another, longer chapter soon. Please review, even if you don't like it!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight.**

**Edward**

"Alice, what's happening?" Bella called in the millisecond before we arrived at the garage. When Alice didn't answer, she looked at me instead. I shrugged.

"It'll be all right," I assured her, hoping she couldn't hear the doubt in my voice. Alice climbed into the driver's seat of her yellow Porsche and Jasper joined her quickly in the passenger seat. Bella started to open the back door, but Alice shook her head.

"You stay here, Bella," she said, so quickly that no human could understand. Bella glared.

"No. Why should I?" she demanded. "They're my family, too."

"Bella, someone's got to stay in case there are any more problems. Someone has to be here when everyone starts to arrive. Someone has to be here to make sure Jacob and the pack don't cause trouble." Alice revved the engine and waited for us to move out of the way.

"Why should I have to look after Jacob? I'm not his mother," Bella protested.

"But you are Nessie's," Alice pointed out. "Edward'll stay with you." I would? Well, I suppose I couldn't leave her here all alone. "Tell her, Edward." Alice turned round to look pleadingly at me.

"Bella, be sensible," I told her, gently pulling her away from the car.

Alice took the opportunity to reverse out of the garage.

"We'll call you," she called.

"Be careful," Jasper added as they disappeared from view.

Bella moaned and let herself fall into my arms.

"Edward," she said. "What's going on? What did she see? They didn't even say goodbye properly!"

"I'm not sure," I lied. "We need to go and warn your father."

"Warn him of what?" she asked sharply, looking up at me and twisting herself slightly out of my arms.

"That they'll be a lot of vampires here soon, and that there might be a fight, so he needs to be careful," I explained slightly too quickly. She moved closer to me again.

"Charlie doesn't know about vampires," she pointed out.

"Well, we'll warn him to be careful anyway." I unlocked my Volvo and opened the passenger door for her. She hesitated.

"What?" I asked. "Not still afraid of my driving, are you? What with you not breakable anymore?"

"I still don't really fancy speeding," she said, failing to come up with a logical explanation. "Just because you're a vampire, doesn't mean you have to drive like a maniac. I mean, we have all eternity to get there, don't we?"

I shook my head in exasperation.

"I really don't understand you sometimes," I told her. This seemed to please her, and she sprang into the car gracefully without further argument.


	5. Tell Me Everything

**Hey everyone, it's the next chapter! Thanks to Stellarose for the review- I'm glad you like it, hope you keep reading. Also thanks to twilightgal101 again (have a cyber present). Everyone else, please read and review! It only takes a few seconds and I'll be eternally grateful!**

**-Saphella**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephanie Meyer's**

**Bella**

Despite his promises, Edward still drove at over twice the speed limit. He was a good liar, but I still knew that he and Alice were trying to hide something from me and the speed of his driving gave me less time to question him. When he pulled onto Charlie's drive, I made him stay in the car for a few seconds.

"Edward, I know you're hiding something from me. I'm part of the family now. Can't you just tell me? I promise I won't react badly."

He sighed.

"Bella, there's nothing…"

"Don't you dare say that one more time!" I interrupted. "I think I know you well enough by now to tell that you're lying."

He sighed again.

"Bella, it's better if I don't tell you. Please. Trust me. I love you."

I wanted to protest, but his words were well chosen. I did trust him, and to keep questioning him would be contradicting that. I opened my door, letting the subject drop for now. I saw Edward relax as he too climbed out of the car. He kissed me quickly before we reached the door.

"Thank you," he whispered, his lips a millimetre away from mine so I felt the words as well as hearing them. I kissed him back with increasing passion until he sighed and pulled back.

"Charlie at the window in three, two, one," he warned me, and I looked up to see my father. It shocked me how much he seemed to have changed in the three weeks since I'd last seen him. My more-than-perfect eyesight found tiny details no human would notice. The slight deepening in the wrinkles round his eyes, the barely greyer hair at his roots and the way his shoulders drooped a millimetre more than before worried me more than they should. It was just another reminder that my parents were still aging while I remained immortal.

"Are you all right, love?" Edward asked, and I thought for a moment that I must have subconsciously pushed away my shield to allow him to read my thoughts. One look in his eyes, however, showed me that my thoughts had simply shown on my face.

"Hmm? Yes, fine. Just thinking," I answered him. He took my hand and led me to the door.

As we entered the house, the sound of Charlie's feet hitting the stairs slightly irregularly reached our ears. I forced a smile.

"Hi, Dad," I said.

"Bells!" he exclaimed, running down the remaining stairs to hug me, ignoring Edward. "You should visit your old father more, hey?"

"'Course, Dad," I said. "Dad, you're crushing me," I added. Okay, it wasn't strictly true, what with my invincibility and all, but I needed to behave as though I were still human in front of him.

He stepped back to look at me.

"Your eyes are lighter," he observed before moving on. "So, what's the problem?"

"What makes you think there's a problem? Can't I just visit you to say 'hi'?"

"Bella, your face is like a book. Come on, I haven't got all day."

I looked at Edward sideways for support.

"Well, Dad," I began. "There might be a few… dangerous people in town soon, as well as some more… dangerous people, so we just wanted to warn you to be careful and try to stay indoors. And don't go into the woods or anything."

"Why?" he asked sharply.

"Need to know," I reminded him. He sighed.

"Bella, I'm tired of this whole 'Need to know' thing," he said, surprising me. "I know it's easier in some ways, but I should know about my daughter's life. I need to know what you've become. I need to know why I'm in danger. I need to know about Nessie. I need to know… everything."

I stepped backwards into Edward nervously. His hands appeared around my waist, gently offering support.

"If I tell you, the Vol… I mean, there are some people who wouldn't like it. You could be in even greater danger."

"I don't care anymore," Charlie answered. "Tell me everything. Please."

I tilted my head backwards to look at Edward. He looked at the floor, and then he nodded.

"Tell him, Bella. He deserves to know."

I turned back to Charlie.

"Let's go and sit down," I suggested.


	6. Fainting

**Next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, again. Everyone else, please review after you've read it! It only takes a few seconds. Hope you like this chapter,**

**-Saphella**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's**

**Bella**

"So…" I looked at Edward for help and he ignored me. I sighed and pushed away the shield from my mind with an effort.

_Edward?? I could really do with some help here._

He shifted slightly.

"Tell him we're vampires," he said so quietly and quickly that Charlie didn't hear it.

_I sort of got that part. How?_

"With your voice."

_Great. 'Cause I was really going to bite him to demonstrate._

"Just tell him. You can't make it any easier."

I sighed and let my shield snap back.

"So, are you going to explain or not?" Charlie asked, oblivious to our conversation.

"Um… sure, Dad," I answered. I paused. "So, Dad, you know how Jacob's a werewolf? Well, a shape shifter thing?"

"Yes?"

_Oh, help me._

"Well, the Cullens and I are vampires." I looked at the floor for a second and then looked up to meet his eyes.

Charlie's eyes rolled back in his head. I turned to Edward in panic.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Jasper thought he was going to shoot at us if we weren't careful, so he ran in through the window and knocked him out."

"He did WHAT?!" I stared at him, springing to my feet.

"He knocked him out, dear. It was for the best, I suppose. Did you really not see him?"

"No, I was looking at the floor… what was Jasper even doing here?"

"Alice had a vision that we were going to tell Charlie, so he came for… um… moral support."

I stared down at my father on the floor in silence. Then I took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

"JASPER!!!"

"Bella, he's not that far away," Edward said with a frown as Jasper leapt in through the open window.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I demanded, clenching my fists and glaring. He seemed nervous.

"Seriously, Bella, if you'd felt his emotions you would have done the same," Jasper explained. I growled menacingly.

"Guys, he's coming round," Edward interrupted suddenly.

"Jasper. Go," I ordered, and he obeyed, dropping back out of the window easily. Charlie's eyes flickered open.

"Whoa… what happened?" he asked.

"Erm… you fainted, Dad," I lied.

"Fainted? Ouch, my head hurts."

"Yeah, you… um… hit it as you fell."

"But I was sitting on the sofa…"

_Oops, _I thought.

"You fell forwards into the table," Edward explained, saving me from my own lack of lying expertise.

"Oh. Why'd I… oh. Oh. Oh."

I sat on the edge of my seat anxiously.

"You _turned _my daughter into a _vampire_?" he accused Edward.

"Erm… she begged me to," Edward answered.

_Thanks, Edward. Blame it all on me._

"She would have died otherwise," he added.

"You…" Charlie spun round and grabbed his gun from the hook by the door. I instinctively stepped back, alarmed, as Edward positioned himself in front of me. I wasn't too angry this time when Jasper darted in and knocked my father out for us.

I ran forwards and caught him before he hit the ground before lying him on the sofa as gently as I could. Edward carefully removed the gun from his hands and replaced it on the hook.

"Edward," I said, "I don't think he's taking this too well."

He chuckled.

"Understatement," Jasper muttered worriedly.

"He'll be fine next time." I jumped as Alice's voice came in through the window.

"Okay, how many spectators do we _have_?" I asked, exasperatedly.

"Four," Emmett called from outside. "Five if you count Jasper, though he's been very active, so he's not really a spectator. Six if you count Edward. Carlisle's at work."

I winced. I heard the sound of people kissing and winced again.

"Please, guys, not in the _garden_!" I begged them.

"Why not?" Emmett demanded "No one's watching, so we can…"

Edward cleared his throat loudly. Jasper looked uncomfortable, obviously trying not to sense too many emotions.

"_Thank_ you, Emmett," he said with angry sarcasm.

"Can everyone just… disappear now, please, 'cause I think he's coming round again," I added, watching my father carefully. Jasper jumped out of the window and the others were silent.

"Dad?" I asked, feigning concern, "are you okay?"

"What?" he asked, opening his eyes. "What happened?"

"You… erm… fainted again," I said unconvincingly. Edward nodded in agreement. Charlie turned to face him.

"You _turned _my daughter into a _vampire_?" he asked angrily.

"Um… yeah, Dad, I thought we'd got over this stage," I said lamely.

Charlie took a few deep breaths.

"Hang on, how _can_ you be a vampire? You go out when it's sunny, because last weekend Esme said you weren't home."

"Erm… yeah, that's a myth, Dad," I explained. I noticed that Edward was unnaturally still, obviously trying to demonstrate. I followed his lead. Charlie noticed and he too stiffened, as though he felt a sudden desire to join the freak club.

"Oh right. I take it all the blood-drinking's a myth, too?" he asked. Edward and I exchanged glances.

"Erm… not exactly. We'll explain that another time," I said awkwardly. I made a show of looking at the clock.

"Wow, I haven't even collected Nessie from Jacob's yet!" I said with false shock. "I'm really sorry Dad, but we've got to go."

Charlie looked up bemusedly as I leapt to my feet at a speed that was not quite vampire-speed, but still inhuman.

"Coming, Edward?" I asked.

"No, if you don't mind, love," he said quickly. "I'm not really that desperate to see Jacob. You take the car; I'll run home."

"You sure?" I asked doubtfully. He nodded, and I shrugged. "Okay, see you in… half an hour?"

"Sure."

"Bye, Dad," I said, planting a quick kiss on his stunned cheek. "Bye, Edward." I kissed him, trying to keep passion to a minimum in front of Charlie, but not quite succeeding. I fled the house before he could comment.

**Now, please just click that big button that says "Review". Please? *Bribes with eternal gratitude***


End file.
